Créditos Extras
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Draco tem uma aula extra para aprender como preparar seus ingredientes de uma maneira... melhor NC-17 PR0N PWP


**Título: Créditos Extras**

**Autor: Dany** (Efetivo)  
**Beta:** _sai_ Marck, obrigada por tudo, principalmente pela paciência rei  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Resumo:** Draco tem uma aula extra para aprender como preparar seus ingredientes de uma maneira... _melhor_  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não meus. .. Quero dizer, eu não GANHO nada com eles. Mas cuido do Draco como se fosse meu Os lucros no entanto vão todos para J.K.Rowling, a Scholastic Books, Rocco, suas outras editoras e Warner Bros. Co.  
**Avisos:** PWP. Pr0n descarado mesmo xD

Essa fic também é para o PSF Tournament que está rolando no LJ da PSF. Go Kinky!

**Desafio:** 5 - Desafio: Draco sempre foi um aluno muito dedicado. Snape sempre foi louco por seus sonserinos. Desafio proposto por: Dany Ceres  
**Agradecimentos:** Serena hun, muito obrigada por todo o apoio. E rei, sem você, o pr0n teria morrido depois de uns parágrafos míseros

--  
**Créditos Extras**

- Você está cortando as raízes do modo errado Draco – A voz grave do Mestre e Professor de Poções ressoou no laboratório exclusivo do Professor, causando arrepios na espinha do loiro.

Dando um olhar inquiridor ao tão temido professor, que no monitor de Slytherin causava outros efeitos, Malfoy parou o movimento com a faca de prata ainda no ar, antes de cortar mais um pedaço da raiz de asfódelo. Inclinando a cabeça de lado e tentando soar o mais respeitoso que um Malfoy conseguiria ele respondeu:

- Eu pensava que o corte deveria ser feito na diagonal inclinando o corte para a esquerda, _Professor_ - o loiro acrescentou depois de uma pequena pausa – o senhor poderia demonstrar novamente o modo mais apropriado?

Draco não ficou surpreso ao sentir a respiração do Diretor de sua Casa em seu pescoço, menos ainda quando o dito professor, ao segurar as mãos de Draco nas suas com longos dedos delineados, encostou-se completamente no aluno. A cada movimento da mão que fazia ou palavra que dizia, ele esfregava seu membro semi-ereto no traseiro de Draco.

-Você está cortando excessivamente na diagonal, _Draco_ - A voz de Snape havia se tornado quase um sussurro na orelha do loiro. – A linha deve ser quase vertical – Ao final da frase, ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro – Você deve cortar a raiz _assim_ - terminou Snape levando o braço trêmulo de Draco junto com o seu e cortando efetivamente um pedaço da raiz.

Após cortar o pedaço da raiz Severus soltou o aluno, sem, contudo dar um passo completo para trás, respirando ainda na nuca de Draco, que precisou respirar fundo para conseguir terminar de cortar a raiz.

- O pinhão agora Draco. Descasque-o. – A satisfação em dar a ordem no pé do ouvido do seu aluno preferido não foi contida dessa vez.

Depois de respirar fundo e expirar lentamente, Draco esticou o braço para alcançar o pinhão, mas não conseguiu evitar derrubar a balança quando Snape voltou a se encostar totalmente nele.

- Vou explicar antes, para que você faça só uma vez. – O sussurro de Snape ao pé do ouvido do loiro deixara o adolescente trêmulo novamente.

Com as mãos, praticamente entrelaçadas, Severus tirou uma pétala do pinhão, deixando o ingrediente, a cargo do aluno sem, no entanto desencostar de Draco. Tentando ainda achar um controle que ele sabia já ter perdido há um bom tempo e antecipando o que poderia vir a acontecer, ele voltou a descascar o pinhão, mas dessa vez sozinho.

Enquanto Draco tirava mais uma pétala do pinhão, as mãos do professor percorriam e acariciavam o que podiam alcançar do corpo do aluno, que agora lutava para se lembrar o que tinha que fazer.

- É assim, _professor_? Draco chamou a atenção de Severus, que parou o percurso sinuoso que fazia pelo torso do loiro.

Com os lábios mais uma vez na orelha de Draco, Snape respondeu depois de esfregar seu pau, agora totalmente ereto, na bunda do loiro.

-Agora sim, Draco – Severus mordeu a orelha de Malfoy – Você está no caminho certo. Continue. – Snape terminou de falar e continuou a mordiscar a orelha e o pescoço do aluno.

Draco levou ainda alguns minutos para conseguir terminar de descascar o pinhão, entre os beijos e carícias que recebia do professor. Quando terminou, o loiro soltou o ingrediente na mesa, sem se importar com o que poderia derrubar no processo, para se esfregar de volta no professor.

- Cinco pontos para Slytherin, pela competência, sr. Malfoy – Snape completou entre uma arfada de ar.

- Obrigado senhor – Draco disse entre um gemido, antes de se virar para Snape.

Quando o pau de Draco encostou-se no do professor, Snape não conseguiu conter um grunhido, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a mão em punhado dos fios do cabelo do aluno.

Draco agarrou-se sem se importar se estava ou não prestes a rasgar as vestes do Mestre de Poções na altura da cintura, enquanto friccionava os membros um contra o outro. Com um puxão nos cabelos do aluno, Snape levantou a cabeça de Draco para um beijo agressivo e possessivo.

Em algum lugar no meio do beijo as vestes de Draco foram parar no chão do laboratório, e quando ele terminou o beijo em busca de ar, se encontrou sentado na bancada onde estivera descascando o bendito pinhão. Com um suspiro de derrota ele olhou para os poucos botões que conseguira abrir nas veste do professor. Com um sorriso malicioso e meio de lado, Severus murmurou um feitiço e suas vestes estavam totalmente abertas.

Dando um sorriso Malfoy patenteado, Draco começou a desabotoar a camisa de Snape, beijando-lhe e mordendo o pescoço. À medida que progredia nos botões ele desceu com os beijos, até abocanhar um dos mamilos de Snape. Abandonando os botões passou a provocar com a mão, o outro mamilo.

Snape soltou um grunhido inarticulado, na pobre tentativa de não gemer quando o aluno mordeu um de seus mamilos e bolinava o outro com a mão. Enquanto Snape mantinha uma mão cheia com os cabelos loiros, a outra apertava firme a cintura de Malfoy, para mantê-lo o mais próximo de si. Após torturar um dos mamilos, com beijos, mordidas e sopros, Draco passou para o outro, e Severus fez com que Draco se alinhasse, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais consigo.

Quando alcançou o umbigo do Mestre de Poções, Draco arrancou o resto da camisa de dentro da calça negra e a deixou cair nos pés do professor. Ainda sem para de beijar o torso pálido de Snape.

Severus voltou a puxá-lo, trazendo a boca de Draco para junto a sua, quando as mãos habilidosas do estudante começaram a desafivelar seu cinto. Interrompendo o beijo, dando espaço para que Draco atacasse a junção do seu pescoço com o ombro, Snape murmurou outro feitiço e Draco estava nu, suas roupas descartadas aos pés do Mestre, junto com as roupas que o aluno despira do professor.

Draco agora tinha as pernas cruzadas na cintura de Severus, para lhe dar um maior apoio enquanto esfregava os membros dos dois, e voltou seus lábios para os do professor, mantendo a mesma avidez de antes.

Sem cuidado algum, Severus se curvou sobre Draco, quase o deitando sobre a mesa, até que ele alcançasse um pote que havia sido na verdade todo o inicio da suposta aula extra. Snape voltou a ficar de pe, enquanto abria apressado o pote. Largando o cuidado e a precisão que todo mestre em Poções deveria ter de lado, ele pegou a quantidade que sua mão conseguiu apreender do creme viscoso e começou a espalhar o lubrificante nos dois membros. Satisfeito por já ter espalhado creme o bastante nas ereções e nas suas mãos, penetrou Draco com dois dedos, tentando preparar o aluno o mais rápido possível.

Ele não demorou tempo algum para acrescentar um terceiro dedo, e quando Draco começou a se mover de encontro à sua mão, ele retirou-os, penetrando Draco de uma só vez com seu membro ereto. Os movimentos não eram cuidadosos ou lentos, eram apressados, e tinham sempre uma forca crescente a cada estocada. Draco se perdeu no meio das sensações após o professor acertar sua próstata com poucas estocadas.

Inconscientemente o loiro apertou a nádegas, contraindo o seu anus, e tornando tudo mais aperto e intenso para o professor. Tudo chegou ao fim muito rápido depois disso. Os movimentos erráticos e desesperados logo chegaram ao fim com um gemido inarticulado de Draco, enquanto Snape mordeu o ombro alvo do seu aluno favorito.

Recuperando o fôlego, Snape murmurou para o aluno:

-Quinze pontos para Sonserina pela sua excelência sr Malfoy.

Tendo descido da bancada e começando a se vestir, Draco virou-se para o professor e Diretor e sua Casa com seu característico sorriso de lado, acrescentando:

-Então eu já progredi da fase da preparação dos ingredientes?

-Espero o senhor novamente na próxima semana no mesmo horário, sr Malfoy. O senhor pode ir, já esta em cima da hora de dormir.

-Sim senhor. Obrigado professor, eu vou precisar dos créditos extras quando me formar e for me candidatar a uma posição de seu aprendiz, mestre.


End file.
